


By a Thread

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_ihop, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling attempts to relax Ran Fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA kink meme, with the prompt: Ling/Ran Fan, silk tie downs. Consensual sex between adults.

* * *

"You know," He whispers to her one time, and she perks her ears because words are not often exchanged during their trysts. "Sometimes I think this is the only way to get you to rest."

Ling says stuff like this, on occasion. He says stuff like this as if he is not fully aware of the reason why, as if he does not know it is entirely for his benefit. He says stuff like this as he works his way down her body, kissing her breasts, kissing her navel, kissing the outsides and then the insides of her thighs, before working his way between her folds and kissing the very most sensitive part of her.

When he does this he leaves her speechless, unable to voice the thousand and one arguments she's come up with against stupid statements like that. Long, drawn out moans are as good as it gets, and he is pleased enough with this response.

Ran Fan feels duty bound to reciprocate - not just reciprocate, to have him go first, to please him however he would ask of her and then take whatever is left over for herself - and when she makes this offer to him, he always reacts the same: laughter first, then the scarves come out.

Silk. Only ever silk when they're together. He likes to drag them over her body and watch her shiver, knowing what's coming, and then he likes to loop them around her wrists, delighting as the fabric turns from almost liquid smooth to something hard and unyielding.

Ran Fan pulls helplessly at the ties, but Ling is relentless as he works, knowing exactly how to nudge his tongue, and when to curl his fingers into her warmth, pulling her closer and closer to that edge. Bringing her this pleasure is what brings him pleasure in turn, because when he pulls away right as she is on the cusp, she can feel his erection against her, and like the ties that bind her it is also hard and unyielding.

He presses inside of her, and though he's always gentle, always careful with her, it still takes her breath away. He moves, and though she has no control over his rhythm it's always perfect, always right. She bends her knees, presses her heels into his thighs, and tries to urge him on, tries to push him over that edge before she herself falls.

Ran Fan had always suspected he was stronger than her, for as much as she works to protect him. She always, _always_, comes first, he always, _always_ gets her there. Even in her afterglow, she wishes Ling were more cooperative with how she sees her duty, never realizing that she is acting it out exactly as she is meant to.

Instead he unties her and tucks the scarves away for future use. She curls up next to him, and rests.

* * *


End file.
